<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alola’s Queen Bitch by SexTheHex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115474">Alola’s Queen Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex'>SexTheHex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boy tits, Bukkake, Corruption, Crossdressing, Drug-Like Substance Useage, Feminization, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Gender bending &amp; title/pronoun play so hard traditional gender binary looks like a mangled pretzel, Hand Jobs, Implants, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, bimbofication, femboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladion’s determined to clean Alola up. His first stop on his mission is to deal with a nasty street gang. However, Gladion quickly learns that not only are they selling some wild stuff on the streets, but some awakening interest in men is compromising his sense of justice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alola’s Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally designed to be a corruption piece with roughly ½ build up and ½ one big final slutting it up scene. Ended up writing the slutting it up first and it got WAY too big to fit in that original model (The last chapter is like ~8000 words). Things are a little bottom heavy here, but I’m still proud of how luscious the last bit gets. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladion furrowed his brow. The chitzy, broken down look of this part of Alola was an eyesore. Neon signs with half functional lights were everywhere. Litter was common. Everyone looked like they were wearing dirty old clothes that were in dire need of a good wash. It looked like a business center under that same dilapidation Po Town sat under; just without the innocence of the now-defunct Team Skull lighting the heart of the area. This wasn’t a playground for people to roleplay as bullies. This was a place for nasty sleazebags to congregate. What was Gladion ever doing in a place like this?</p>
<p>Gladion had too strong a sense of justice. Now nearing 20, he’d spent a good portion of his Pokemon adventuring trying to protect people from crooked trainers. The Aether Foundation had straightened up, Kanto’s bikers didn’t terrorize denizens, and now even the nastier bits of Alola were starting to get a purifying wave of tropical sun. Gladion hadn’t met a meathead he couldn’t win against yet. What hope did this last bastion of sleaze on Akala’s outskirts have with it to survive?</p>
<p>Gladion turned down the alley. The small fry ought to be nearby. From police information, this whole place was swarming with gangs and prostitution rings. Might as well try and knock the easy stuff out as a warm up. Gladion trotted boldly down the dark expanse, making his way to a spacious congregation area behind the assortment of old buildings. It was too perfect a breeding ground for this sort of stuff not to have something here.</p>
<p>“Hey! Who the fuck are you!?” A voice blurted out. </p>
<p>Bingo.</p>
<p>Gladion was face to face with a whole ensemble of hooligans glaring at him. What looked like a dozen or so men in their early to mid 20s were squatting or lounging on trash cans, content to perch and wait for the next fun to stumble their way. Yet, these gang members didn’t seem like the normal hooligans Gladion usually dealt with. They didn’t have the same matching uniforms Team Skull or Team Rocket tended to have, they just wore scratched up jeans and dirty hoodies. They didn’t seem to be brandishing any Pokeballs. Some had bagged bottles in their hands. Some had cigarettes in their mouths. Others were prepping knives in response to Gladion’s arrival</p>
<p>A tinge of fear began to sully Gladion’s nerves. These guys were… more than he was used to dealing with. Throughout all his altercations, all the criminals he’d run across had stayed on equal grounds with him and Pokemon battled! What… what was he supposed to do about criminals with actual weapons?</p>
<p>His own superweapon was the key, obviously. His dear Pokemon could brave any situation, no matter the stakes! Gladion reached for his belt buckle, readied up a Pokeball and...</p>
<p>“HEY! Hey punk!” A voice came blurting out from behind him.</p>
<p>Normally that sort of sudden surprising loud noise wouldn’t do much to phase Gladion. He was a bit too battle hardened to startle from a blunt yell. And yet… with fresh worries infesting his heart from the sight of guns and knives, fear was fresh on the mind. A shout that normally wouldn’t make him so much as flinch had him whipping his head around and letting out an embarassing, loud, panicked blurt. His nerves were shook. His motor control suffered for it. The Pokeball in his hand fell to the ground unopened. He was defenseless. </p>
<p>Gladion lurched forward for his dear Pokeball. The surrounding gang didn’t like the sudden jerky movement. As Gladion dove before his Pokeball sunk under a dumpster, a bunch of thugs leaned out of the shadows to grab hold of him. Iron grip kept him completely in place. Another big, tough arm reached out to pick up that Pokeball, right before Gladion’s eyes. As hard as Gladion raged, he could shake free of these awful men!</p>
<p>“Pokemon? Who the fuck raises Pokemon anymore? Are you 12?” The man began.</p>
<p>Gladion looked up. He still couldn’t make out anyone’s face clear in the dark halls of these alleys, but something about the way this man moved was different. He moved with such a comfortable ease, such a big, brash smile. Gladion got the feeling he was the leader of this whole ensemble. </p>
<p>The men holding him in place promptly confirmed that suspicion. “What do you want us to do with ‘im boss?” One of them asked. </p>
<p>Those eyes fixated on Gladion with a stare unlike anything he’d ever seen. He could almost see through those pupils as if they were crystal clear windows to that evil man’s head. He didn’t much care for Gladion’s heroic antics, but a typical shiv to the gut wasn’t in order. No, he had a nastier plot for him. He wanted to fuck Gladion up.</p>
<p>“So boys… call me crazy but, I have an idea.” The figure started. “You know that sweet shit we got the other day?”</p>
<p>“The mints?” One of the mob members asked.</p>
<p>Another interjected. “But boss! Those cost a lot of BP! And weren’t those for the ladies so we could-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they were.” The gang head replied. “Change of plans though… I’m wonderin’ what that all does to a boy…”</p>
<p>Gladion heard a bag open and the ruffle of something; something like leaves. He tried again to defy the strength of the men holding him down. No success. If anything, he’d opened himself up. He didn’t even notice as a rag with something in it was placed right up against his face!</p>
<p>Gladion started to panic anew. Another hand from someone in the ensemble forced his head down into the cloth! Whatever was there, he was about to get a lung full of it. A fresh bout of struggling rage raced through him, but he couldn’t seem to break free. He couldn’t escape whatever these gangsters wanted against his face...</p>
<p>...What? What was this aroma? Gladion expected some noxious chemical like chloroform to be smothering him, but that wasn’t the smell he was getting at all. This smelled… good? It smelled… really good! Like, just taking a tiny huff of this stuff felt like a shot of caffeine through his whole body. All that anxiety and worry seemed to leave him. He felt fit and spry, reenergized as if he could stay up all night! All of this was just off of one mild breath of whatever was in that rag too. The question begged to be answered. What if he just took a nice deep breath?</p>
<p>Oh. Oh yeah. Oh fuck yeaaaah! Wow, this felt amazing! Gladion was off in his own little world as he took a nice thorough huff of whatever was in that rag. It felt like an electric pulse was racing through him. He felt like a million bucks! ...Not to mention, he felt just like he didn’t really give a fuck anymore. Like, if one of these boys kept on having a mouth around him, he’d be perfectly happy quipping right back; even with knives pointed his way. </p>
<p>Gladion took a third breath of the stuff. He gave a loud, very audible snort of the rag’s contents as his body demanded to savor whatever was being hung before him. The gang heard him loud and clear. They laughed. They laughed hard. Those arms pried off Gladion. He didn’t rise at first, he was too busy shoving that rag and that amazing odor in his face.</p>
<p>“Wow, this Sassy Mint shit is powerful!” The boss commented. “I have no idea how they can even sell this shit for the public in Galar.”</p>
<p>Mint? This was a mint? Oh, those nature mints? Gladion had heard something about trainers using those mints to change their Pokemon’s stats in Galar before, but they never came to Alola for whatever reason. Maybe what he was doing right now was a contributing factor to that. If they really smelled this intense, this good… perhaps it was best to not have your average street trainer deal with them at all.</p>
<p>Even as the cackles around him swirled, Gladion didn’t rise up for a bit. He was in such a personal heaven from this intense blasting of pseudo-narcotic mint sprig that he didn’t care about anything else. Was that an erection in his pants? His body certainly did feel hot around his lower half. His ass, his thighs, all of that felt like he’d just got done giving that bit of him a workout. Weirdly, his arms didn’t feel the same. Hopefully whatever this sensation was, it didn’t cause much harm long term. Probably not unless he kept downing these things.</p>
<p>Eventually though, the sprig had run its course. The intensity faded and the high was gone. Gladion came back down to earth, coiling on the ground, surrounded by armed strangers. His reaction? Not the tinge of fear he’d felt earlier. Not the determination to seek justice he’d entered here with. Mild annoyance. He felt as if he’d just been the butt of a prank, and nothing more severe. He didn’t want to run from these men or kick their asses. He just felt oddly content. </p>
<p>“First hit’s free, boy.” The boss spouted. “I usually serve ladies this sort of shit but… hey, I’m almost curious what will happen if you want to keep coming back! Hahahaha!”</p>
<p>“Oh man, boss are you gonna let him pay that other way you let the ladies do?” A thug to Gladion’s side asked.</p>
<p>“We’ll see.” the bossman smiled.</p>
<p>Gladion wasn’t sure what to make of all this, but it looked like he was clear to leave these dangerous gangsters without much damage. Now it looked like the time to retreat. </p>
<p>“See you boys later” Gladion waved as he slowly started to leave.</p>
<p>...Wait what!? What the fuck!? Why was he acting cheery towards these dirty criminals who essentially just drugged him!? What was happening to him? Why was his response to these men so soft and welcoming? He didn’t care if they were bigger and stronger than him… Wait, no! They weren’t bigger or stronger than him! Why was he thinking crap like this!? What had that mint done to him!?</p>
<p>Gladion’s confused embarrassment broke through that initial autopilot calm demeanor. His inner struggle was plain to see. He raced away from the group of men, leaving laughter behind at his pathetic display. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life…</p>
<p>And yet, as time went on, as that mint faded fully from his system and Gladion was left in his normal state of mind, Gladion didn’t look at this moment with vengeance. Reliving this encounter didn’t make his blood boil and his body ready to fight. The memory made him erect like nothing before. He couldn’t stop ruminating on the moment. No matter how hard he tried to focus on anything else in his most intimate moments, his fantasies always seemed to turn back to what those men might do to him if he lingered there just a while longer...</p>
<p>Something deeper had awoken in Gladion. It looked as though his return to those crooks was all but inevitable...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alola’s Trial Taker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two Months Later</strong>
</p><p>Friday night at the seedier part of the city. This wasn’t anywhere for someone who wanted to stay safe or comfortable to hang out. There wasn’t much more than the seedier types to find here. Gangs, prostitutes, drugs…</p><p>And as much as Gladion hated it, he was marching back there anyway.</p><p>This place was such a horrid trap. As ratty and nasty as it looked, it was all too easy to ignore when bigger stakes were at hand. What a joke he’d become to these men already. His first attempt to uproot a gang, to stop one of the least threatening, lowest gangs on this corrupt area’s totem pole, had resulted in him becoming a total plaything for bigger, stronger men.</p><p>His pride told him not to come back. His sense of justice so very badly wanted him to ignore these creeps and focus his efforts to stop criminals elsewhere. Oh, but it wasn’t strong enough. Something else inside him wanted more. An addiction to those amazing-smelling mints was driving him back for more from that awful gang. Yet, as much as Gladion wanted to chalk this whole awful situation to an addiction, he knew that wasn’t totally the case. It was getting him 80% of the way there, but something else was pushing him forward, pushing that sense he needed to defend this island down in favor of meeting up with sketchy strangers…</p><p>Just a glance at the boy was enough to see what else was driving him. Getting in earshot was enough to guess what else he liked about this. Gladion was wearing heels. Again. They liked it so much last time, he’d bought higher ones since last Friday. Now, to match those, instead of his typical black jeans, he was short shorts. How Unovan girls didn’t feel totally naked in such ludicrously tiny clothes was a mystery. He felt near naked! ...But he felt good being near naked. Maybe that was the point.</p><p>Gladion had started humiliating himself to appease the gang. An off hand joke for him to put on lipstick for a larger hit of that Sassy mint turned into real action. He hated doing it. He really did. Or well… he really wished he did and was hoping saying that so much would eventually make it reality. In truth, putting on lipstick and seeing those men laugh at him gave him such a rush. He was pathetic, doubtlessly. There was no arguing that making a fool of himself to satisfy his addiction was pathetic. But… he… he liked it. He really liked it. He liked it so much, most of his idle time after these encounters a few hours long was contemplating how to make the next even better.</p><p>Oh, but he could change this all on a dime, surely. He could always just stop and go back to being who he really was. All he needed to do was stop showing up to let this all go back to normal. He was strong enough to do that. He could do that right now, if he wanted to! Oh, but there were only five blocks left until he got to that alleyway where the gang was. It’d be so inconvenient to change that now. He could stop next week…. No, wait, he’d already talked about getting those nice earrings with that stylist sometime this week. It’d be a shame to not use those at least once. So yeah, two weeks after this and he could stop. Easy.</p><p>Funny looks and firm stares prodded the boy all throughout his walk to that alley of choice. It should have been mortifying. Gladion didn’t seem to mind. Finally, after many minutes of nearly tripping in heels walking down the dusk-lit sidewalk, Gladion was there. He could hear a few familiar voices at the mouth of the alley. Into the lion’s den he went. Embarrassment pulsed through his body with force, only matched by the unbridled, uncontrollable excitement rushing through him.</p><p>Gladion rounded the corner. The boys in the gang noticed instantly. A mix of laughs and mocking cat calls began. Gladion smiled through it. Good boys got more mints; best to show off that pretty face than hide it in his hands.</p><p>The boys began to prod at Gladion with questions. “Nice legs, boy. Did you shave ‘em just for us?”</p><p>“Th-thanks…” Gladion started. “N-no, I had to shave them for… some other reason.”</p><p>The group smiled. They knew the real answer.</p><p>“Still raising those Pokemon, boy?” Another one of the ensemble asked.</p><p>“M-mom and sister are looking after them now.” Gladion started.</p><p>“So you’re unarmed then?” Another interrupted.</p><p>“I-I… Uh…” Perhaps Gladion was dropping his guard a bit too much around these dangerous men.</p><p>“Hey, good to see you again~” A deeper voice called out. Most of the gang members were still total strangers to him even after a handful of encounters, but that voice certainly wasn’t Gladion would recognize that anywhere. His worried little face smiled bright in a heartbeat in a Pavlovian response.</p><p>That was him. That was the leader. That was the man who could give him what he needed.</p><p>“Why don’t you take a seat, honey.” The shadow cloaked man asked. “You don’t mind if I call you honey, right?”</p><p>Honey? Gladion should have hated that name but…</p><p>“Of course you don’t. C’mon, get closer.”</p><p>Oh, fuck. Now that… that got him good. Having a man control him, have him make decisions for him he might not even like, felt way too nice. Gladion obeyed and took a few steps closer to everyone.</p><p>“C’mon, take a seat.” The boss commanded. “Can’t you see? We left one open.”</p><p>Gladion didn’t follow. Even with all the makeshift seats the gang was sitting on, garbage cans, discarded boxes, dumpsters, they’d nestled on everything pretty tight. Where… where did he want him to sit exactly?</p><p>The boss patted his lap. “Take a seat here, honey. I saved it just for you, haha~”</p><p>Gladion went wide eyed. His pants went tight. This was… Oh my god this was so hot. His mint addiction wasn’t even the driving force behind this encounter anymore. Gladion was aroused beyond belief.</p><p>Gladion, despite all the shame he felt taking this action, stepped forward and took a seat on another man’s lap. He scooted his butt across the man’s right thigh and sat docile and embarrassed. He couldn’t even bear to stare him in the eyes, to see what this domineering stud looked like up close and personal. He felt like he didn’t deserve it, as if just being a boy acting like this was such an embarrassment to manhood he didn’t deserve to look a real man in the face.</p><p>“Wow boss, you broke him pretty quick.” One of the gang members commented. “Didn’t think he’d bend so easily. He looked pretty straight.”</p><p>“Hard to stay a proud man when you’ve got so much sprig demanding you be a sassy bitch in your system.” The man retorted.</p><p>A hand reached out to grope Gladion. That big open palm took a firm squeeze of that sizeable butt Gladion had been building up for the last few weeks. Gladion gasped, but he didn’t complain or swat that hand away. It felt good being handled by another man.</p><p>“You’ve got a bright future in front of you, honey.” The man continued. “So obedient, so much potential…”</p><p>The man’s hands started to move, reaching for his pocket. Gladion didn’t even need to see what was being pulled out; just the slightest lingering odor was enough to convey what was coming. The boss liked his little performance so far. He was getting rewarded already! Mints, oh another sweet mint!</p><p>The man’s fingers plucked out a nice healthy clove of mint and brought it to Gladion’s face. He borderline smashed it against his nose, though truth be told, Gladion would have probably thrust his face against it anyway. The sweet, freakishly satisfying aroma and chemicals of a sassy mint sprig went rushing through Gladion’s veins. A fresh bout of energy and calmness ran through him. Now he felt fully comfortable in this total dump surrounded by a bunch of thugs! The change in Gladion’s demeanor was clear to all as he snorted those fragile mint leaves until nothing remained; his demeanor went from a nervous reserved posture to a confident, relaxed stance. Nervous Gladion had left for the day. Sassy bitch Gladion was here to play.</p><p>“Such a greedy boy! You know, there are a few side effects using this stuff on people. Your cock feeling weird lately?”</p><p>“What’s it to you~?” Gladion didn’t want to admit it, but despite his libido racing faster than ever, his masturbation sessions had been getting far more difficult. It felt like he’d pump twice as long for a load half its normal size... Hell, his equipment almost looked a bit smaller than normal. It was hard to get off lately unless his fingers stopped stroking and sunk a bit more far south.</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby.” The leader spoke. “I’m sure you’ll love it.”</p><p>This man knew how to just tickle Gladion the right way. The bulge in the front of his shorts gave a twitch. Suddenly, his fingers going somewhere else to get off didn’t seem so bad.</p><p>“Meh! Whatever. Not like I need all that.” Gladion scoffed.</p><p>“Yeah, bitches like you don’t look good with a big dick, haha!” The gang leader joked.</p><p>Gladion was quick to snap back. Something tempted him to do something reckless, to do something he might regret just to see how it’d all pan out. Gladion sunk his hands down between the gang leader’s legs and grabbed his crotch.</p><p>“Why do I need all that girth when I’ve got all this right here~?” Gladion purred.</p><p>Gladion wasn’t sure what he was doing. Did… did he really do that? Did he just flat out ask this man to fuck him!? Oh my god, this stuff brought out something else in him! And worst of all… he loved every moment of it!</p><p>“Awhahaha~! Gettin’ frisky already, huh?” The man smiled. “Ooh man, fine then honey. You want to go?”</p><p>Gladion didn’t answer. On the outside he was beaming and confident, ready to take the first real step into being a sassy bitch. On the inside, his disgust at this whole matter of being manipulated and drugged by gangsters was raging enough to stop him from speaking.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll let you play. But… I want something out of you first, dearie.” The boss continued.</p><p>The leader of the gang gave a wave of his hand. It was a clear sign for his goons to shuffle out to some other local in the back of this alley and leave him and Gladion with some privacy.</p><p>The man grabbed Gladion by the chin and aimed his gaze right down at his crotch. “Sweetie? I want you to call me… Daddy.”</p><p>Daddy. Daddy? Something about those words just… shook Gladion to his core. Something about calling this horrible man such a tender name, such a docile, warm, and submissive name seemed so, so wrong. It was the ultimate show of domination, it was the easiest way to show he’d been totally claimed by such an evil man once and for all…</p><p>But… b-but why did he want to say it so bad!? Why was his heart pounding!? Why did it feel like it was welling up inside him, ready to bust out!? What was happening? He’d fallen so far! But there was no way, no way in hell he was ever calling him…</p><p>“Okay… Daddy.” Gladion spat out.</p><p>Gladion’s feelings raced as that cursed word fell out his lips. He was shocked. He felt like he’d blurted out something involuntarily and humiliated himself. But then… then it started to feel good. He’d dipped his toes into the warmest wellspring of shame and corruption he’d felt yet. It didn’t just feel good, it felt amazing. It felt just as good as that hit mints gave him, just with his body’s chemical reaction explosion replaced with a raw sexual thrill. He felt dirty. He felt naughty. Gladion needed more.</p><p>The boss reached for his zipper and let his pride come out to play. There it was. Another man’s cock, big and firm and luscious as they came was staring Gladion in the face. If he touched it now and gave this evil man what he wanted, there was no going back for his pride ever again…</p><p>“Give it a stroke, honey.” The gang leader commanded.</p><p>Gladion hesitated. The weight of the situation was so intense. Gladion could either run away now and keep his spine intact, or let his libido take over and become another man’s object…</p><p>After some hesitation, Gladion reached down. His hands squeezed that throbbing cock. Gladion had given up all his shame just to feel what his sugar daddy’s dick felt like between his fingers.</p><p>And… and he loved it.</p><p>“Sure daddy~” He giggled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alola’s Queen Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time started to blur for Gladion. Be it just how exciting his life was getting or a physical side effect of those mind melting Sassy mints, he didn’t know. Things just seemed to go faster. Life was starting to get spicier. Every time he neared some edge he never thought he’d cross, he’d jump it with style and want more.</p>
<p>What amazing questions Gladion was being asked. He would have never guessed in his Pokemon trainer days he’d ever hear such obscene queries. “Got it down to the hilt finally?” “Did you get your lips pumped up?” “My god, how do your hands feel that good?” “What are you doing that’s making your ass so fat?” “Wow… plastic surgery on your chest?” “Is that wimpy thing totally infertile now?” “Are you sure you want us to keep calling you ‘he’?” Just looking back on how far he’d come made Gladion’s libido race. Forget protecting people or Pokemon training. Gladion was a slut at heart. Now, he was finally building up his body to be the cock sleeve of his dreams.</p>
<p>And in a year’s time, Gladion had outgrown the men that drove him down this corruptive path in the first place. The small fry gangs on the outskirts of this big city weren’t enough to keep him content. Bigger everything was waiting for him. Bigger crowds, bigger pay days, bigger dicks… Those rowdy boys in an alley just couldn’t compare.</p>
<p>Oh, but Gladion still did have quite the heart for them. Something about the grittiness of working it for men in those nasty alleys had such a rawness to it. When the day finally came when the hustle of flaunting his body for the rich and powerful wore thin, it was finally time to come back to play…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Two Years Later</strong>
</p>
<p>How awfully docile and patient that group of thugs had gotten. Instead of brooding with eyes staring down the alley as if they were ready to snatch a purse, the lot of them all glanced about nervously. Any minute now, it’d be time. He didn’t usually keep the boys waiting past eleven, at least back when he still showed up on the regular.</p>
<p>Then, they heard it. There was no mistaking it. Big loud clacks against the sidewalk cement, big authoritative stomps that demanded all ears to listen. Listen they did. Every boy in the alley went silent listening to that noise get closer and closer. Pants grew tight fast; the noise was pavlovian at this point. All eyes turned towards the mouth of the alleyway, nervous faces eagerly awaiting the grand return of their favorite entertainment.</p>
<p>There he was. There was their queen of the night.</p>
<p>“Hello boys~” Gladion purred in his deep, seductive voice.</p>
<p>There he was. The finest looking, thickest, bustiest fucking obscene seductress the island had ever known was posing right before them. The bimbo bombshell this dinky gang had built up drugging a dude with Sassy mints was back. The finest fuck you could find on the street was here! Gladion trotted forward in his big red heels and darling, sparkling, short hemline dress. He commanded the eyes of all those street-hardened purse snatchers and petty thieves, making them stretch into wide eyed dinner plates. Every face was red soon after, with all their cheeks blooming ripe to boot.</p>
<p>It was frankly impossible for any red-blooded man not to lose their cool around the new Gladion. He’d become a master of everything sensual and feminine during his time conquering the streets in the sheets. He was totally irresistible! That body rocked so hard, porn stars were put to shame. Just one glance at that makeup-dressed face and it’s pillowy lips and the message was clear: Gladion was built to take cock and yours would be pleased soon enough.</p>
<p>God, did he ever have the assets needed to woo a man. Boys loved boobs, and Gladion had done whatever it took to have the biggest breasts he could. Now he was the proud owner of a massive pair of plastic chest mountains, ready to stretch every dress he owned to absurdity! Each garganutan implant was well over the size of his fucking skull, total eyesnatching lovepillows for every eye he caught to oggle.</p>
<p>They were a big decision to get, really. Getting a whore’s chest meant he’d never be able to present as a normal guy ever again. He’d be in pure slut mode forever! Big decision, mind you, not a hard decision. Gladion was so thoroughly in love with getting boys off that doing that forever ranked in the easiest choices of his life. Hell, he was learning to love plastic the more he hauled these mammoth mammaries around. His big titties made him feel like a living barbie doll, a sentient sex doll built to please the fattest cocks around. Fuck, really, he was halfway there to amping them up even more!</p>
<p>Not to be outdone, just south of those huge artificial tits was his all natural amazing caboose. Thick thighs that crushed his sex’s norm below their mighty muscle mass let Gladion strut like nothing else. Squats and hours on an elliptical had molded a formerly skinny and boney pair of legs into a meaty pair of cheeks built to be bred. The only thing sweeter than watching those big booty cheeks wiggle when he wanted them was looking at how those fishnets squeezed those legs at the top of the socks. Unlike lesser ladies, Gladion had taken great care and training to make sure those legs weren’t just for show. He could move, he could pose, he could walk smooth as could be even in platform heels! All that determination he had to be a formidable Pokemon trainer had been funneled into making sure he never missed a beat stomping about in heels. It’d worked. His default gate was a catwalk now. He was a total seductress!</p>
<p>Gladion commanded the ensemble. Every single one of those hardened street rats melted to putty as he got nearer. It didn’t matter if any of them had girlfriends or thought they were too straight to fuck someone with a dick. Gladion had built up a body so luscious, any rigid gender definitions and sexual preferences were stomped underneath those sparkling high heels. Definitions like boy or girl just didn’t have the space to fit all that ass Gladion was hauling around; he was a bitch, first and foremost.</p>
<p>It was hard not to go gaga for that boy turned bimbo hooker boy supreme. They’d all felt his touch, they’d all missed it dearly. No one could handle a cock like that skank. He knew how to make a guy moan, how to sweet talk him into being primed to fire before he even touched a dick. Cumming the load of your life was given when Gladion was around; it was all just a matter of when he wanted you to blow. It was guaranteed to spray on him, in him, or in your pants before the night was over.</p>
<p>Gladion marched closer and closer to the big group of guys, letting it all flaunt out in his dazzling red dress. Not a single eye in the ensemble could take its gaze off those titanic fucking boy mammories, threatening every waking moment to spill out of that braless sling top dress. The hooker supreme walked up to the lot. The crowd moved like a liquid giving him the space a first class bimbo queen demanded. Into the center he waltzed with that sultry ass until the group was all in a circle with him at the center…</p>
<p>Gladion extended a hand, his finely manicured hand with golden rings adorning his wrist. Work as fun as play was about to unfold, but even as depraved a lady as Gladion demanded his fair share for the work. It took awhile for the dumbfounded gang to react, mostly just from taking in those stunning looks, admiring a goddamn hand with the same adoring intensity they’d use to stare at a porn star’s ass. Finally, someone reacted. A quick “Oh!”, an excavation dig into a pocket, and payment was ready. A nice bright pink sprig of Sassy mint fell from the hooligan’s grip into Gladion’s delicate hand.</p>
<p>Gladion smiled. He brought the clove to his face, grin getting wider and wider as his darling prize was right in front of him. Just a bit of his image unraveled in that moment, just for a single beat that presentation of a gorgeous effortless beauty took a backseat to the unbridled addicted mint enthusiast. Gladion shoved the thing in his face. Moments of smelling followed by seconds of snorting started with the bimbo bombshell’s face in his hands. These guys always had real good shit, the real good premium farmed shit with a special flair no one else could seem to get. That high rushed through him like lightning. His blood got pumping like nothing else. Every bit of his body was screaming “Sassy” as loud as it could!</p>
<p>Gladion surfaced from his short time submerged in his palms. His gorgeous mannerisms were just the slightest bit different, running at 150% normal efficiency off that cheery mint high running through his system. He looked far warmer and approachable than the dominating beauty queen that had rolled into the center just a moment ago. That big wide smile was back. It was time for fun!</p>
<p>Gladion got on his knees. His arms shot up and out, motioning everyone to get closer. “C’mon now boys, Give ‘em to me!”</p>
<p>Goddamn, this never got old. For Gladion, nothing beat a night getting high off nature mints with the roughest dudes in town. Oh, it sounded so nice. Cheers, zippers undoing, belt buckles falling… All those adorable boys who’d been so intimidated moments ago were all excited they were going to get their cocks sucked. How cute!</p>
<p>It was hard for Gladion to not get excited too at the whole encounter. He couldn’t deny how wild prostituting himself for strangers got his libido racing. Sucking cock felt fucking magical after a yeasr of warming up to it. Having a whole testiment to how explosively fucking hot he was shoved in his mouth was beyond rewarding. Oh, and boys were so easy to use once he was slurping on their dicks Once he had that thick meaty rod in his lips, it was like controlling the world's simplest puppet. Gladion couldn’t wait to play with his toys.</p>
<p>And my oh my, would Gladion ever have the selection to play with tonight. All those belt buckles and zippers had come undone. Every single one of those hooligans in the gang was flashing off their dick, just for him. What was it about troublemaking boys? Gladion had picked up escort work in the last few months, but he never seemed to go wild in front of one of his clients’ cocks. Oh, but these lot? Looking at just one of their cocks was totally dazzling. He could feel his whole body focus in and just savor the moments looking at a fat, meaty cock he was absolutely going to choke on several times tonight. Not a single gang member’s cock looked any less hung! What was the difference? Was it just that one was work and one was play? Were these boys just an extra hung group? Was that rush just some sort of attachment for these boys sliding him down the path that turned him into a fantastic plastic walking sex machine? It was hard to tell, especially with every other thought it his head growing increasingly full of dick drunkenness. Thinking could wait for a while. Gladion needed those fat dicks doing something to him right now.</p>
<p>Gladion motioned for the group to get even closer, to form a nice tight ring. He wanted the sweat-drenched body heat of all those man crotches keeping his face warm. He wanted all those mouth watering dicks to be close enough they’d feel completely welcomed slapping against his body or cumming on his backside. Anything less wouldn’t do for this skank and his queen-sized appetite for enormous cocks. The boys complied with Gladion’s demand. They huddled closer; the dream of getting their cock pleasured by the alolan beauty queen outweighing the awkwardness of being so close to their buddies with their pants down. In just a few shuffles forward, Gladion was face to face with a dizzying selection of erections. His face was glazed over happy, almost looking like he’d already gotten fucked by this legion of cocks! Time to dig in.</p>
<p>Those big, plush, collagen-bloated lips parted open in a nice wide O shape. Gladion’s head plunged towards the closest cock of the lot and aimed his mouth to please. Impact. That sweet taste of sweaty erect dick graced Gladion’s pallet once again. Oh, but just a little tap and kiss could hardly do for a bitch as hungry as him. He needed to slurp and drink this fucker dry!</p>
<p>Gladion let his jaw relax, stretched his lips wide, and took the whole head of that throbbing cock head into his cheeks in one fluid gulp-like motion. The lucky owner of that dick was groaning loud in sheer delight from having the ultimate oral slut give him the best blowjob of his life. Maybe if this were farther into the night, Gladion would have played with him. He might use his mouth to twist the boy’s heart and make his excitement force his nuts to churn out an even heavier blast of spunk for him to enjoy. Not now though. Gladion hadn’t had a dick all day. He wanted this fucker to blow. Now.</p>
<p>Down that whore mouth of Gladion’s sunk across that huge shaft. Bright red lipstick smeared with force across that impressively sized cock as more and more of the beast filled Gladion’s face. This was the shit Gladion craved; that sensation of forcing his face down a cock to the point where he felt like a sex toy. Around that huge dick everything flexed… it wasn’t a question as to if he could go balls-deep, but when. Seconds was his norm. His gag reflex had almost fully been stamped out at this point; though there was enough of that pesky defense mechanism to make those gritty, satisfying choking noises that drove boys wild.</p>
<p>There he was. His face was kissing the stranger’s crotch. His chin was touching that bloated nutsack ready to blow. Deepthroating was getting efffortless for his oral bitchpussy.</p>
<p>Gladion was so absorbed in the sheer debauchery of whoring himself out for some thief in an alley, he hadn’t actually bothered to see what his piece of meat’s reaction was to having his dick enveloped in heaven. While slowly pulling his lips up the shaft, Gladion glanced up to see how well this cock’s owner loved his work. The boy was moaning into the sky so loud, the other gang members were actively trying to shush him so a cop didn’t wander by. Another winner, it seemed.</p>
<p>Off those lips went, complete with a nice, loud, satisfying pop to it all. Gladion stroked the shaft a bit to reclaim his breath; his lungs hadn’t quite built up enough strength to keep his breath steady after plunging a cock head in his esophagus. Ah, but there was still precious little downtime. Just a few deep breaths in and Gladion was back in action; ready to make another straight boy question why his girlfriend couldn’t give head this good. Now up and down that whore face pumped, trying to make this stranger blow the load of his life in his hungry mouth.</p>
<p>Oh, but Gladion’s face wasn’t the only bit of him hungry. His hands had grown quite a taste for that feeling of a man’s pulse rocking in his palms. There were so many hung men with stiff, fat erections waiting on someone, anyone, some sweet little lady like Gladion to drain those taut sacks dry. How could his hands stand idle in the face of such need?</p>
<p>Gladion reached out, fingers motioning those delicious shafts closer into his range. The crowd got the message. Two massive cocks filled his grasps just like that. Gladion was honestly taken aback by how powerful they felt… shit, the selection was getting good here! He took a quick break from gagging on the chode in his throat to see just what his hands had the pleasure of jacking today. Oh, they were huge! Unf, there was no denying it. Bad boys were the best. Always so big, always something fresh and tasty to shove down his greedy throat. Maybe he ought to lower his standard of payment to sample these lot more often.</p>
<p>Head, lefty, and righty all bobbed up and down on huge dicks with unrivaled enthusiasm. Gladion was in heaven. He was seeing, tasting, feeling powerful men all over. The odor of their clammy dick sweat from a day in underwear under tropical sun was like a pheromone sending him into heat.</p>
<p>The action was so intense, Gladion could feel something twitch between his legs. His pathetic manhood, his tiny little nub reduced to a pathetic state after months of mint snorting had fucked up his body, was flexing just a little. Maybe if this was a few years ago he’d have a proper erection, but he’d left that world behind… not that it would have been particularly impressive compared to this sea of virile dick meat around him. What a wonderful path Gladion had gone down where instead of failing to please ladies with a pathetic pencil dick, he was servicing all the fat cocks of Alola himself. Now, he just felt bad for those girls he had some attraction to before. There was going to be hardly any more spunk in the population’s nads once Gladion drained them!</p>
<p>So, that was three cocks getting pleased. A good start, but a whole circle jerk was still standing around. Gladion worked fast, but not fast enough to tend to these boys all in their peak erect state right now. He’d slowly rotate around, sure, but he needed something else. He wanted to make those cocks feel like they had somewhere to dump off those potent loads, even if it wasn’t quite as luxurious as his incredibly trained throat or hands.<br/>“Jerk it to me, boys” Gladion demanded. “I wanna know how much you love me. Give my clothes some nice big semen stains for me to lick off later~”</p>
<p>All those erect cocks Gladion could feel in his peripheral vision got the slightest bit higher and harder with his words. Then? All of those good boys in the gang followed his words. Everyone not lucky enough to have a dick on Gladion himself was stroking their meat to the luxurious hooker in the center of their jerking circle. Those tough exteriors started to melt under moans from the heat of the sight before them…</p>
<p>“O-oh… Oh FUCK!” Someone yelled out!</p>
<p>Gladion ignored the exclamation, instead prioritizing a nice long gag on the cock right before him, balls-on-chin deep. Oh, but the purpose of that moan was made clear soon enough. A sticky liquid heat landed on his curvaceous ass, then motr on the back of his dress. Someone had popped. Already. Fuck, now THAT got Gladion going. Knowing he was good enough to make a boy nut just a few minutes into watching him fuck his crew? Fantastic. He felt like the sexiest piece of ass alive. Time to prove he deserved that title.</p>
<p>Gladion took just a brief pause from his cock sucking, popping off the red-painted dick he’d started this fun on with a nice, heavy sigh. His two hands kept stroking the dry dicks he’d started focusing on earlier, but his body turned and leaned back enough to face his head towards tonight’s earliest ejaculation. His face dove in and aimed in on as much of that dick as he could in his current position.</p>
<p>The eager hooker oral bitch managed to get just a bit past the glans in his mouth. There was that taste. There was the sweet taste of a man’s well earned cum against his tongue… a faint taste though. With how little was adorning his backside, there had to be more for this giddy-to-blow boy to let out. Gladion’s eyes darted up to the man. He’d grown ultra talented at conveying messages with his eyes alone whenever his face was stuffed full of cock. A quick dart of his pupils down to the base of the man’s shaft, then back at him made everything clear: “Drain the rest of your nut down my whore mouth”. The gang member understood and promptly lost it. He stroked the portion of his dick not submerged in Gladion’s fuckhole face and drained the last of his load in the cumskank’s mouth.</p>
<p>Oooh, that was the stuff… big fat, tangy, salty, hot globs of well earned ejaculate braced Gladion’s tongue. What a fucking phenominal taste, the taste of being the bustiest, sultriest hooker skank in all the island. That competitive spirit of Gladion’s always loved whenever he was able to prove himself in whatever way. Hollow victories fighting Pokemon felt so much less fulfilling than proof he was good at something he could taste.</p>
<p>With the first of the night properly satisfied, Gladion twisted back to his unfinished business waiting for the end of his blowjob… only to realize it was about to finish without him. That dick moved suddenly with a very particular twitch. He knew what it meant when a cock flexed like that. Someone had hit the point of no return. Gladion moved as swift as he could to christen that fat dick with his face before that fateful moment but… too late!</p>
<p>Just moments before Gladion had those plump collagen-boosted lips puckered against that shaft, the huge, juicy inaugural burst came shooting out of that cock, smacking straight against Gladion’s bimbo face! Damn! That looked too delicious. Oh, but what could be done? At least if semen were to be wasted, it was wasted as a nice facial mask. It was another mark of honor showing just how wicked a cock tamer he’d become dolled up to such an extreme. At the very least, he did get to savor some, if not most, of that orgasm as his lips finally dove onto that cock. All that thick, juicy cream loaded his mouth. His cheeks and tongue were positively coated in the stuff now; swallowing still left a faint film of the stuff on his palate. His face was a well lubricated cum dumpster; and it’d be that way for the whole rest of the night.</p>
<p>The last of those nice, potent shots emptied into Gladion’s throat. Gladion finally popped off the beast to confront the owner directly.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the sugar, honey~” He purred.</p>
<p>It was plain to see for Gladion’s first oral partner of the night that the bimbo slut’s mouth was still full to bursting with that freshly blown load. The moment those lips shut, Gladion started gulping whatever he could down. It was enough to shatter the boy’s refractory period and prime him for round 2 already.</p>
<p>Ah, but as fun as that would be, Gladion had to be fair. So many needy boys all around him had yet to pop. He needed to be as selfless as he could and tend to every dick shoved in his face! There’d surely be a round 2 and a round 3, and then whatever the boys wanted until the sun began to rise, but he needed to give all these aching cocks their first taste before indulging in seconds. Now, his head plunged down the length of the cock he’d been pumping in his right hand, already all warmed up and near ready to blow with his masterful handjob skills. His right moved to a fresh cock while his left pumped up the pace to finish off the other boy he’d been stroking for so long now.</p>
<p>It was total bliss. Gladion’s head felt like it had fully shut down. He was in autopilot mode now, guided by his ferocious libido to indulge in the illustrious cock buffet before him. His arms worked those two cocks for all they were worth, his face smeared makeup and drooled all over his lucky second focus of the night. His pathetic little dicklet all shriveled up and infertile from months of mint abuse shook and got as hard as it could, dewing a bead of watery cum… This was heaven. He was living the dream as the ultimate bimbo bitch cock slut.</p>
<p>Only one thing could possibly make this whole encounter better. If he was lucky, maybe someone special would be up for a round tonight and give him the perfect bonus to send a session from good to wow. While his oral fuckhole was getting sated as best as it possibly could, there was another, far more sensitive hole of Gladion’s that hadn’t received any attention. As much as he loved gagging on dicks and the rich emotional sex high that came from pleasing fertile men, it was hard to deny just how good it felt to be a buttslut. Having something big, hard, and twitching ram against that overly sensitive love button in his butt was divine. Getting fucked in the ass was a special kind of amazing; and his primary masturbation method now that stroking his meager cocklength did little for him. An escort session just felt a bit empty if it didn’t mean his cheeks got plowed.</p>
<p>Most of the gang knew how much of an ass slut the cock slurping bitch in front of them was. So then, why wasn’t a single member jumping at the opportunity to fuck that fat ass for all it was worth? It wasn’t their turn yet. A certain someone always got to break in the bitch for the evening back when Gladion was a regular visitor.</p>
<p>A hand reached out from behind to grip at Gladion’s chest. Big, firm, strong digits sunk into the flesh and plastic of Gladion’s tits. Soon those hand dove below his dress to grip those braless bulging girls. The hand’s owner got close, pulling right behind Gladion, looming over him. One of those breast-groping palms left and sneaked below those panties to give that fat bimbo boy ass the squeeze it deserved. The man’s face loomed in close, breathing so heavily, so close to Gladion’s ear, kissing his neck…</p>
<p>Gladion popped off the cock in his face to speak. All attention was suddenly drawn to the man treating him like a plaything; not even the cock shooting its load and drenching his hand in semen could pry his attention away. He giggled. His old owner was here.</p>
<p>“Hi daddy~” Gladion cheerily greeted him.</p>
<p>It was the man that started it all. The leader of the little street gang was here, groping his treasure for all it was worth. Daddy was home. That jackass who’d drugged him and sent him down this path of mint addiction, feminization, and unabashed sluttiness was right behind him. Poor Gladion had fallen for him. Even with his body commanding prices far more impressive than his pathetic little street gang, he still got a thrill of taking the man that molded him for a ride.</p>
<p>“Hey there, sweet tits~” The figure stated, those hands pinching and poking at Gladions big puffy pink nipples. Gladion reciprocated by grinding his fat ass into the seat of the man’s lap. He was already sprung and seemingly ready to go. Perfect.</p>
<p>“Had much fun tonight outside us?” The man asked.</p>
<p>“You guys are the first of the night. It’s my day off. I won’t go back to shaking it on the stage and trading sex for cash until tomorrow evening.” replied Gladion.</p>
<p>“What a nice little lady coming down on a day off…” The figure continued, hands rising to play and angle Gladion’s face. Gladion didn’t defy his toying at all; being controlled tasted like wine.</p>
<p>“So, what’s a classy dame like you doing with us here, hmm?” asked the man. “Hard to believe a boy makes the best bitch around here. Even harder to believe she wants something with us still.”</p>
<p>Gladion was having too much fun. All those fun compliments mixed with his general enthusiasm for this all made this whole encounter entirely too much fun. He got right to business.</p>
<p>“Mhm~ Daddy, all your gang boys made me so horny~” Gladion giddily whispered. “I want you to fuck my fat ass with your big cock, daddy. I need a great big cock up my ass fucking my pussy, and you’re one of the best I know~”</p>
<p>Gladion could feel it. His teasing like a giddy schoolgirl was getting Daddy as hard as he could. Though the man’s rough, gravelly voice tried to stay steadfast, Gladion knew the truth. Cocks couldn’t lie. Daddy was one little wiggle of Gladion’s ass away from fucking losing it.</p>
<p>“Heh… well, you’re going to have to beg for it then~” Daddy teased back.</p>
<p>In most situations, Gladion would have humored the teasing tennis match. Right now though? All that choking on dick warmed him up enough that he was positively craving anal. Not to mention, there was a good chance that if Gladion went in a bit too hard, in other words going in at his normal tier of teasing foreplay, there was a very high chance the biggest cock in the room would cream in its underwear before it went inside him. Perhaps it was showing a bit of weakness or rude impatience, but Gladion didn’t have the time. He needed to get bred like a bitch now.</p>
<p>“Fuck me. Fuck me now.” Gladion bluntly stated. His hands reached back under his red dress and pulled those pretty pink lingerie panties around his ankles..</p>
<p>The man chuckled. “C’mon now, baby. I know you can beg bett-”</p>
<p>Gladion got impatient. He felt especially needy after half drowning in semen. Maybe in the old days, he might have waited a while before getting plowed, but he’d gotten far too ravenous since their last encounter. He needed this. Bad. Right. Now.</p>
<p>“I’m not joking around, asshole.” barked Gladion. All of that luscious softness in his voice had drained out at the continued teasing. Now, he sounded less like a lover and more liked an annoyed teacher.. “Fuck me, now. I. Need it.”</p>
<p>The other man was taken aback. All of a sudden, he didn’t feel as effortlessly in command as he had before; in front of his gang no less. How on earth Gladion had spun getting mounted into a dominant position bewildered him. A spank and a word of sass were doubtlessly needed back to discipline this bitch. He needed to quickly reaffirm his dominance…</p>
<p>Oh… Oh, but that ass… The way Gladion shook those hips he’d built up to perfection since he first met this horrid gang were incredible. He knew how to make it wiggle all the right ways, the way to get a boy to do exactly what you wanted them to like a universal language. Those giant thighs were asking to be grabbed. Those plump boy buns were demanding to get fucked. The gang’s leader couldn’t help but agree.</p>
<p>There was no show of defiance over that bitchy little quip from Gladion. There was no putting a haughty girl who’d gotten a bit too bratty down where she belonged. Strong hands held those hips carefully, cock obediently angling itself as best it could to please. The only taunt came from the real winner.</p>
<p>“Good boy~” Gladion’s deep voice cutely congratulated.</p>
<p>Those fat glans tapped the bimbo hooker’s asshole. Sticking it in might be a bit of trouble for some other lady, some lesser prostitute who wasn’t used to taking Alola’s fattest cocks up her ass on a weekly basis. Gladion wasn’t like those girls. His well trained asshole relaxed and let all that delicious meat sink into his primary pleasure center. He moaned. Loud. Sweet relief; finally a worthy dick was back inside him! Oh, he hadn’t had a boy’s cockhead press against his needy p-spot all night. It was as refreshing as a cool drink. Gladion had turned heaven’s luxuries up a notch!</p>
<p>Things slipped in effortlessly. That dick as thick as three of Gladion’s fingers was no match for his masterfully trained asshole. After countless cocks and anal masutrbation sessions, Gladion could take dicks the size of a Mudsdale’s up his greedy hole! Those balls quaking with primed sperm were pressed against Gladion’s wimpy little nutsack and locked up clit in no time. Balls deep; anything less just wouldn’t be a Gladion-tier fuck. Boys with big cocks deserved nothing less from this dildo riding, buttplug adoring, hands-free clitty spurting, punch-fuck loving queen of the streetwalkers.</p>
<p>Then, all the thrusting began. What was left of that mildly intimidating demeaner of his dear Daddy as a gang leader vanished under a dizzying primal need to fuck as hard as possible. The man fucking Gladion’s ass flat out lost it and turned into a grunting, groaning mess fucking his ass bitch’s still somehow tight and cock-squeezing anal pussy. Gladion just smiled and enjoyed the ride, relishing in the classic pleasure of anal with a big, bright smile across his plump lips…</p>
<p>Ah, but there was still so much work to be done to just sit back and relax. Their boss might be enjoying a sweet ride, but all these goons in front of him hadn’t felt his touch in a few minutes now. All these poor boys were listening to his dirty talk, eyeing his lips, drooling over his big fake tits, but no one was pleasing their cocks anymore! What a travesty.</p>
<p>Gladion looked up at the nearest punk. His eyes locked dead on his, thrusting all that unabashed sultriness of his gaze on those excited, nervous eyes. Gladion parted his lips like a blowjob doll. No more signals were needed for that message. The grunt got closer and angled his cock right at those big bimbo lips.</p>
<p>“Boys?” Gladion began, his fingers reaching out to the two other nearest cocks. “Let me know if you’re about to cum. I want at least one load from each of you all over my fucking face~”</p>
<p>All the stroking, moaning, all that joy of the cock forest Gladion was enjoying earlier returned as those words rolled off his plump lips. It was just as things were, just now bent over a trash can getting his ass fucked. That total heaven of fat sweaty dicks once again wrapped their warmth around him like a blanket. Two cocks were balls deep in his body now; one on each end. Two luscious members were in either of his fists, each getting milked for all they were worth. All around him men were groaning and sighing and swearing and in desperate heat pumping their meat hard and fast to his whore body. A hot white shot of fluid splattered against Gladion’s shoulder blade. Another boy had popped. Then another. This was beyond amazing.</p>
<p>Gladion was content to sit here all night getting used by this ensemble of men. Oh, he’d love to have his big, strong Daddy fuck his fat ass all night, letting him feel just how much of a desperate anal whore he was! He…</p>
<p>Gladion felt the man in his ass pause. He slammed in balls deep and held steady. He groaned. Gladion felt, barely felt at that, a few heated drops of something released inside of him. There was no mistaking it… Daddy had cum already.</p>
<p>That… that was it?</p>
<p>“Daddy?” Gladion began, popping off the cock in his face. “Daddy, surely you didn’t just cum already. I haven’t even spurted in my cage once and you’re blowing your load already? What happened to my big strong Daddy who use to fuck me stupid forever!?”</p>
<p>The gang head had a crooked, nervous smile across his face. It couldn’t mask his shame through Gladion’s commanding stare. “Heh! S-sorry baby, I got a little warmed up beforehand. A-and like… Wow! You’re so much more amazing than last time. You’re too good! You got a whole lot of other big dicks here to please you though, hehe.”</p>
<p>These were… excuses. The big bad man that’d turned him from ball thrower to ball gobbler was ashamed.</p>
<p>Perhaps Gladion had fallen a bit too hard for this man. Maybe the fact he’d initiated this whole feminization process of his had polished the image of this man in his mind a bit too much. He wasn’t some stud that saw the bitch he could be in him and turned him into a lady who could handle his strength. He just picked a punk and fucked with them until they were a cock loving bimbo.</p>
<p>Oh, what a shame! All that romance of getting fucked by the man that’d broken him was shattered in an instant. Gladion could see it as his bimbo gaze turned to an angry pout. This man was a pussy who got lucky! How disappointing… heartbreaking though? Not even close. Gladion liked his fat dick, but there were plenty of big cocks out in the world. There wasn’t much reason to fixate on a lesser cock that didn’t have the stamina to please him anymore.</p>
<p>There was one thing though. In the process of bimbofying him, this punk had unleashed a monster he couldn’t control. Gladion was too good for him. He was just another dick for him to drain. Even if he was the one getting fucked in the ass, the submissive one here was the nervous little goon wedged in his anus. It was time to show his “Daddy” the full wrath of his uncontrollable creation.</p>
<p>As the gang head started to pull out, Gladion’s arms reached out. His grasp, his iron-grip, latched onto the other man’s arms and held on tight.</p>
<p>“Daddy? Daddy I don’t want to get fucked by other cocks right now. I want yours. You’re such a big man, you can satisfy a lady like me, right~? A boy bitch like me needs a LOT more than your pathetic output just now~!” Gladion grunted, switching between teasing and anger.</p>
<p>Gladion tugged the man by his arms. The man’s body moved in tandem, essentially shoving his cock back in to fuck Gladion’s enormous cheeks. Gladion’s broken Daddy couldn’t offer much in defiance; the sensations from his cock mid-refractory period feeling Gladion’s insides was too intense to offer much more than grunts of mixed discomfort and pleasure. He couldn’t find the will.to stop Gladion from using him as his personal dildo!</p>
<p>A wicked smile washed across Gladion’s face. This was what bad boys got when they couldn’t satisfy his queen sized appetite! For a bit, he closed his eyes and relished the sensation of getting his butt fucked at his perfect pace… then, he remembered there were still plenty of others surrounding him with their dicks out. All the gang members had stopped their stroking at the strange display of their boss getting emasculated by a dude with plastic tits. Gladion finally paid them some attention, all with the nasty bitch face he’d been making his own all night.</p>
<p>“What are you all doing!?” Gladion barked. “Cum on my fucking face already! Stroke those fucking dicks and nut down my throat! Use me like a cum dumpster, you losers!”</p>
<p>All the men in the gang obeyed, just as if their mother had shouted at them. They all got back to stroking, with just a little less intrinsic enthusiasm for the busty babe in front of them and more a sort of erotic fear powering them.</p>
<p>Gladion giggled. His arms kept tugging at the man behind him, letting him feel all that fat dick bounce in his ass. His devilish smile smirked wide as all those cocks around him neared orgasm. He was in total control. Words didn’t need to be exchanged anymore. A shaky grunt from a goon and everything unfolded all its own. Gladion opened his mouth, let his tongue hang, swiveled his head, and let that big flared cock head dump its load directly on its tongue. All these boys knew what to do. This was all about making their big tittied plastic bitch princess boy slut mistress happy. Another cock erupted; this time on Gladion’s face unannounced. Another sultry giggle eased out of him, all the while licking the cum trailing down to his lips. These boys were getting awfully good at pleasing him.</p>
<p>Something was building inside Gladion. All this excitement, all this power, all this semen had riled up his libido to a fever pitch. He could feel anal orgasm approaching. The brain dizzying high of cocks in his face with a big firm dick wedged up his ass was getting him good. It wouldn’t be much longer until he had his next bitchgasm; another wonderful handsfree anal orgasm that’d sent his shriveled little clitty spurting in its cage. Time to make that moment as luscious as possible.</p>
<p>The forceful tug on his emasculated Daddy’s arms stopped. Gladion placed the man’s hands back on his hips and let go. He looked back with his icy stare to make sure pulling out meant a stiletto-clad ass beating. The gang leader kept pumping all his own.</p>
<p>“Good boy~” congratulated Gladion.</p>
<p>Now with his hands free, Gladion could make the moment before climax as perfect as possible. His hands lowered the straps to his dress and let the top half of the garment fall away. Those huge tits were naked for all the men to see, just perfectly fake and round man pleasers. His hands reached back out for cocks to stroke. All the men got closer. It was time to get ready to aim...</p>
<p>“Fuck my fat ass harder!” Gladion demanded, momentarily turning to focus on his anal pleasure source. “Fuck me until I cum like a bitch, damnit!”</p>
<p>“Cum all over me. Cum all over me!” Gladion instructed the men in front of him, all pumping away furiously at their meat. “Paint me fucking white. Line my fucking throat!”</p>
<p>Gladion lowered his face for the crowning moment. He stretched his mouth open as wide as it could and held his tongue out far. It looked as if all the boys were about to bust in near tandem, a feat so sweet Gladion just had to taste it all! He pumped the two cocks in his hand as fast as his digits could move. He moaned and begged as sultry a lady could just to milk all those boys past that final edge. Then, finally.. .</p>
<p>SPLSH~! The first to blow of all the boys in that final grand show was him! A nice, thin stream of what looked like pre cum shot out of his cocklette onto his panties and the ground below! The sweet bliss of bitchgasm had finally hit him, letting him show all these strong men just how wimpy and infertile his watery cum really was. Gladion went shaky and hazy eyed as that sweet orgasmic high smashed his bimbo brain stupid!</p>
<p>No man could keep a load in their balls with an expression like that biting lips like those. Gladion’s makeup-smeared look of pleasure sent all of those big tough men into spurting like little twerps. Cum sprayed everywhere, some in his mouth, a lot on his face, everything else all over him. Each hot impact of liquid love against his skin felt divine. Oh, the joys of being a bitch, the joys of having your face stained, sullied, and claimed by such enormous cocks! There was nothing on earth he’d rather be doing than getting his body cum covered by fat dicks!</p>
<p>Oh, but one party hadn’t cum yet still, or rather, hadn’t cum again. Gladion’s broken Daddy smashing his ass had fully gotten over his refractory period. He was now actively fucking the fat ass in front of him instead of acting as an oversized dildo for the bratty boy queen commanding him. As cute as it was to listen to those desperate little horny mewls as he thrusted in and out of his whore ass, Gladion wanted cum now. It was raining the stuff outside on his body and painting his tongue, but his dear back door hadn’t felt the sensation of a lovely hot squirt of jizz shoot for a few minutes now. It was already hungry for more.</p>
<p>Gladion pushed a little against the gang leader’s dick. For as simple a motion as it was, it was an absolute avalanche of ass colliding with that grunting, thrusting little troublemaker’s hips. Those eyes of his broken Daddy sunk back down and admired the ass he’d indirectly built all anew. That was it. That in itself was too much. Again that tough looking thug lost his senses, popping another load in the gluttonous slut commanding him. And Gladion smirked wide and prideful each spurt he felt inside him, letting the boys in front continue to spray their love across his face…</p>
<p>The man behind him collapsed, cushioned by old rags and garbage bags. The rest of the gang seemed to follow suit in dick-drained exhaustion. Sighs, groans, panting swears… What a wonderful sound. Gladion loved it when he flat out blew the lid off a boy treating them to the time of their life. He’d already worn them totally thin and he’d only orgasmed once!</p>
<p>Hard to believe his mint Daddy would be so easy to break like that. Gladion supposed it was a sign that he was refining his technique. He’d gotten so good at slutting it up, he was now more women than this punk and cronies could hope to handle. Perhaps it was time to fully move on to greener pastures; out of a jungle of concrete, brick, and alleyways and into a world of velvet, pole dancing, and men willing to pay for the very best. Oh, but leaving behind his nostalgic stomping ground would be a little sad… Ah, but it wasn’t permanent. Any of these boys could get taken on the ride of their life still. They’d just need the dough he deserved or one hell of a hit of mints.</p>
<p>“Daddy? Daddy, I think I’m going to leave now. You boys look far too tired.” Gladion began.</p>
<p>The exhausted man wanted to rebuke that passive aggressive stab at him and his goons, but his lungs still couldn’t find enough air to make words.</p>
<p>Gladion grabbed his purse and took to the normal chores a proper whore does before going out. He popped open his makeup mirror to see if things needed to be adjusted… nope! He looked perfect. Makeup smeared by a mix of semen and spittle was the perfect look for a naughty boy like him. Just a tug of his dress to haul his massive plastic tits back inside fabric was all that was needed. What else, what else… Oh! A bit of entertainment would be nice for the walk. Good thing he’d packed his big bulging black buttplug in with his other belongings. After that wimpy quickshot fest, he needed a nice fat toy to fill up those insides. His “big kahuna” would do just fine.</p>
<p>One swift lube coated motion and his ass was full yet again. Gladion shivered in delight. He still had far too much energy in him. Ah, but the boys in the club would treat him right. A whole night of lapdances, blowjobs, tittyfucking, and anal was still far ahead of him.</p>
<p>Gladion left the alley ready for some real satisfaction… and a fresh hit of mints. It was time to show even more boys just how succulent Alola’s queen bitch could really be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>